


A different task in Admin

by windupgod



Series: Smut Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Now with added fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, Xenophilia, this is consensual and the impostor is a bit of a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Blue accidentally finds out Red's secret. But he doesn't seem to mind all that much.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Smut Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000275
Comments: 23
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my very first try on this kind of smut so be gentle with me ;-;
> 
> and please don't throw me out of the airlock ;~;

"Hey Red! I’m.. I’m quite new here.. Would you mind helping me with tasks? I'm a bit scared."

Red swiftly turned around to the voice. It was Blue, the new guy that just arrived at the Skeld the week before. Red doubted he even did any tasks so far; he was probably just resting and getting to know the place. He looked so innocent.

_What an opportunity._

Red wanted to grin. He hasn't had such an easy victim in the past few weeks. Everyone was going in groups or in pairs at least; even newbies. If they were going at all. Lately, most of them preferred to be in their own personal quarters _(never alone, not even there),_ which was feasible because there wasn't that much to do anymore. And Red also had to be very careful to not seem suspicious, if he didn't want to get thrown out of the airlock.

"Of course. I know all about these tasks. Where would you like to start? Electrical?" Red licked his lips in anticipation, but luckily the helmet covered that. _Was he acting sus? No, probably not to this rookie._

"There's a list of what I have to do." Blue was clutching onto a piece of paper he probably got from Black. 

Red snatched it from his grasp, and looked at it. "Here, you need to do a few tasks in electrical. Let me help you." He wrapped an arm around Blue's shoulder _(he was taller, it was easy),_ and began nudging on him to lead him to a direction.

"Right. I trust you, Red." Blue sighed and leaned into Red's arm. He really did feel safe. Red seemed so strong. And he was so nice. The other crewmates just brushed him off, because he was new. The captain, Black, thought it was completely fine to just briefly explain the tasks to him, instead of showing. Blue didn't feel confident enough to do everything alone, yet.

If Red had a heart it would have skipped a beat at that moment. The way Blue crawled so close to him, sneaking an arm on his waist, and that innocent trust.. _If he just knew._ He almost felt guilt for what he was about to do.

"R-right." His voice broke just for a fleeting second. "This way."

Blue nodded, and Red began leading him towards electrical - the place that was always empty. No one seemed to want to go near it if they didn't _really_ have to. Not since the weird murder that occurred there (Red knew about that _very well),_ at least. There was a great chance that he could stay alone with Blue for hours, or even more. _It was plenty of time._

"Oh, wow. This place is eerie." Blue shuddered as they stepped into the dim lit room that was the electrical. He instinctively leaned even closer to Red, and for some reason he tightened his grip on Blue in a way that was almost reassuring.

"Don't worry. See, the distributor's over there. You gotta calibrate it. Every now and then, to make sure it works properly." He released Blue from his hold, and the man stumbled towards the distributor panel.

Blue hummed a little as he stared at the different colored wires and switches in front of him. He began fiddling with them, but after a while, he just sighed. "I.. Can you show me how to do this, Red? I'm just so clumsy, I guess." He laughed nervously, and he turned around. He let out a small yelp when he noticed Red had gotten just _a bit_ too close to him.

Red was indeed leaning very, very close to Blue, and it was.. unsettling. He shivered a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Connect those to that. Yes, like that. And then try pressing the buttons around the same time, yes, good.. See, it wasn't hard, right?"

"It sure wasn't! Thank you so much, Red, you're the best!" Blue exclaimed happily, and gave Red a sudden tight hug, wrapping his arms around Red's waist.

Red was speechless; but mostly due to his own actions. _What the hell just happened? Why did he not just tear Blue apart? It was gonna be so easy. Kill, and then retract to the safe vents, waiting for the body to be found and get blamed on someone else, like last time. But nooo.. he just had to act up._

"You're welcome. Now, anything else on that list?" Red proceeded to hug back for a second before pulling away. _Yes, it's all right. He could just kill Blue during another task. Simple as it is._

But of course that didn't happen. He got ready each time, got into position, right behind Blue, it was gonna be just a swift slash of his tongue or simply snapping his neck.. and he couldn't do it. He just _couldn't._ Every time, Blue asked a dumb question, or he finished and expected some kind of praise _("did I do good, Red?" ugh..)_ or just hugged Red so swiftly that he didn't even have time to react.

By the time they arrived to the Admin room to swipe cards and identify themselves, Red was super frustrated and kinda annoyed, too. This never happened to him before. He was _great_ at what he was doing. It wasn't even the first ship he finished off. He simply changed his suit’s colors, sometimes even forms, and he just pretended to be new. He even outlived other impostors that were too careless and got caught. And now, he's gonna start developing weird feelings towards a _crewmate??_

 _No, he can’t let this happen._ As Blue struggled with his card, Red sneaked up to the Admin control panel, and quickly checked on the others’ locations. Literally everyone was in their own quarters. _This was a perfect opportunity not to be wasted._

He took a deep breath. The mouth on his stomach slowly began to slide open, and he had his gaze fixated on Blue. _Just do it, just do it for fuck’s sake!_

"Are you alright, Red? You were phasing out a little there." Blue chuckled as he finished and turned around. He stepped close to Red, their bodies almost touching.

Red blushed under his helmet, and even forgot to shift back into his crewmate form. If Blue weren’t so unobservant _(and the rooms weren’t so dim),_ he would have easily noticed that there’s _something off_ with Red.

Blue was still looking up at him, tilting his head ever so slightly. “You seem out of it. Here, let’s take this off, it’s quite warm in this room.” He reached up for Red’s helmet, and he didn’t even have time to stop him from taking it off. As it came off, his messy dark hair was revealed, along with his flushed face. Blue then proceeded to place it on the admin table, and took off his own as well.

Red seen Blue before, true, but never this close. He had dark blue hair _(it was quite common from crewmates to dye their hair to match the color code they received at the beginning of the mission),_ sky-blue eyes, and a soft smile across his face as he stared at Red. _He was adorable._

“Maybe we could also take these off, now that we are fi-” Blue’s face expression changed very quickly as he reached out to unzip Red’s suit, just to meet with a still open mouth _on Red’s torso._ His face paled, and he ran out of words. “Oh.. oh.” Was all he managed to utter out.

_Right. Red completely forgot about that._

It was no use to hide anything anymore. But there was also no use to pretend that he can just kill off Blue. _Not after looking into those pure eyes. No, he was filled with completely different desires after having the man this close._

He swiftly grabbed Blue’s shoulders and pulled him to his body. He felt him tremble, but he didn’t try to get out. _Well, it would have been useless anyways._ Still, Red felt somehow.. bad about it. “Listen, Blue, I know what you think.” He whispered, leaning close to the crewmate. “But I don’t want to hurt you. Now you could go and report me, or..” He traced the line of Blue’s jaw with his actual tongue, which was still _a tad_ longer than a regular human’s would be. “We could have some fun.”

Blue was still speechless, but couldn’t deny the shiver that ran down his spine. This whole situation wasn’t unpleasant at all. He had to admit to himself that this was _exactly_ what he was hoping for in the first place _(well, except for the impostor part)_ since he met Red. He was just so handsome, so tall, so strong.. so mysterious. _Now Blue knew why._

“I, I..” He started with a deep breath. He _did have_ some internal conflicts about the whole alien-murderer thing _(did Red kill that crewmate some weeks ago? Blue wasn’t here yet to witness it, but everyone heard about it, of course)_ , but also.. this was _Red._ Somehow, he still felt safe in his arms, even after learning the truth _._ He just knew Red was telling the truth. _And stars, did it feel good. Having him so close, and the way his tongue found that one spot on his neck that sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body.. He could already feel his member stiffening, and they didn’t really even start yet._

“I’ll make you feel good. Promise.” Red’s hands kept on caressing Blue’s body. “But if you don’t want this, that’s alright. I won’t hurt you. You just have to say..”

“Why didn’t you just kill me? Isn’t that what you _do?”_ Blue whined out as Red laced his fingers through his hair. _Was that claws he felt? Probably, but Red was still ever so careful. Like Blue was some porcelain doll that could break from the smallest pressure. Well, it might have been the case, considering Red’s superhuman strength._

“Because I like you. Stars, Blue, you’re so.. _delicious._ I won’t eat you though, don’t worry.. but I’d very much like to _taste_ you.” Red confirmed that statement by nibbling on Blue’s neck, taking extra care to not tear the skin with his sharp teeth.

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Blue whined and tilted his head for Red. There was no use in denying anymore; his erection was painfully straining against his suit. _And it’s not like he never had a little curiosity of a situation like this. He was scared of the alien impostors, but was also oddly drawn to them._ “I want you.. p-please.” He gulped, and sneaked his hands up to Red’s chest, carefully avoiding _the mouth._ He noticed how Red wasn’t really wearing a spacesuit anymore, but more like as if it fused in with his own skin. _It was.. intriguing._

Red grinned, his teeth - or fangs, rather - showing. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Before Blue could even register the happenings, he felt Red’s torso-mouth opening, and a sharp tongue creeped out of it, swiftly _(but carefully)_ tearing Blue’s suit apart. He gasped as the clothing just fell off of him, pooling in scattered pieces around his feet. _He even managed to tear off his casual clothes under it, leaving him almost bare._ Red pushed him against the admin table, then cupped his cheek with both hands and pressed their lips together.

Blue whimpered as he felt Red’s tongue intertwining with his’, wrapping around and basically fondling it, taking advantage of the length. _It was like no other kiss he ever had, and just aroused him even further._ “R-Red..” He managed to gasp out as they parted for a second, but Red quickly occupied his mouth again.

In the meanwhile, his other parts were not left ignored either. He felt _something_ creeping up on his thigh, pulling his underwear off. _Red’s hands were still on his face._ He gasped and broke the kiss, then glanced down.

There were several tentacles reaching out from Red’s torso mouth, and two of them were _very_ close to his now unclothed length.

“Don’t worry.. you’ll _love_ this.” Red smirked, and with that, one tentacle carefully wrapped around his cock, slowly beginning to move and squeeze around it.

Blue let out a small cry as he was flooded with pleasure. The appendage worked on him so precisely as nothing ever before. Red obviously had full control over it, and very much knew what he was doing. Blue clutched onto Red’s shoulders, and raised his leg to put around his waist for more access. Red, noticing it, swiftly wrapped another tentacle around his thigh and held him firmly, not stopping with the movements on his cock either.

“Oh m-my god, oh Red..” Blue was pretty much already reduced to whimpers as he felt his climax approaching rapidly. “Please don’t stop, please..”

..But Red stopped. The tentacle didn’t retract, but it stopped moving, and Blue let out an upset little whine.

“Can I have some of you, too?” Red whispered raspily into his ear and nibbled on the lobe. “I want you so much, my sweet Blue..”

Blue was pulled closer to Red and moved about a bit, until he felt something hard prodding at his entrance. He whimpered as the body part - that felt a lot like a regular cock - pushed into him, but only an inch. He nodded a few times, moving around to urge Red to go on.

“Please, just take me..” He breathed out impatiently. He was so close, _so damn close, and_ _he needed Red._

Red groaned and _finally_ began thrusting into him, slowly but surely, _actually making sure it doesn’t hurt him._ In the meanwhile, he also bent down again and pulled Blue into a kiss, stifling his louder and louder moans; _which was probably for the best, if they didn’t want to get caught._ Then Blue felt a tongue on his jawbone, and glanced down to see _another mouth_ opening on the impostor's neck.

 _This all was just so much._ And then Red’s tendril started moving around his member again, timing the rhythm with his thrusts, and Blue couldn’t hold it back anymore; he moaned into Red’s mouth as he reached his climax, his body shaking from the intense feeling.

Red wasn’t done yet. He kept thrusting into him, but those movements became more and more erratic as he neared his finish.

“Can I?” Red panted, and Blue suddenly felt a tentacle near his entrance, caressing him. _He wasn’t even sure if it’d fit._ Red, as if he sensed his worries, added: “Trust me.”

Thus Blue nodded, and prepared to feel some pain, but it never came. The tentacle slid inside him with ease; moreover, it started _moving_ inside him, massaging his walls. He cried out as the tip of it hit his prostate. _And he felt himself harden again._

“Oh god, Red!” He cried out and his head fell on Red’s chest. Red instantly held onto him and kept him close while pushing into him.

“It’s so good inside you, Blue.” He muttered as he caressed Blue’s hair. “I.. I’m gonna..”

“Does this feel good?” Blue whimpered as he grabbed onto a tentacle and began stroking it. It had an odd soft and slimy surface with some ridges on one side. Blue experimentally pressed down on some of those while moving his hand on it.

He guessed it was a _yes_ from the sound Red made. It was a bit like a mixture of a groan and a cry, but obviously _not human._ _“Fuck,_ Blue.. Keep doing that, y-yes..”

He kept up his motions, his hand shaking a little after Red’s tentacle started moving on his cock again. That, and the constant stimulation of his prostate did it; he came again, crying out Red’s name, one hand grasping his shoulder, the other his tentacle. And that was enough for Red too; he came inside Blue after a few more thrusts, letting out a low growl and pulling Blue close. Blue felt as some wandering tentacles _(just how many did he have?)_ caressed his body lovingly, then retracted to their original place. He felt a pang of emptiness as Red pulled out of him.

Then he slowly lowered Blue to the ground, making sure that he can stand on his own feet before shifting back to his crewmate form. There was absolutely no evidence of Red ever being anything else but a regular crewmate. _Impressive._ Blue, still shakily, began searching for his clothes just to get reminded of the fact that they were all basically torn apart.

Red looked a bit remorseful as he glanced at the pieces of clothing around them. “I.. I might have gotten a bit carried away. I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine, Red.” Blue chuckled, and raised a hand to palm Red’s cheek. He felt him blush under his touch. “I do need to go back to my quarters somehow, though..”

“Leave it to me.” Red stepped next to him eagerly and looked up the other crewmates on the admin panel again. Someone was in the cafeteria now, but they could easily avoid that.

Then he picked up all of the pieces of clothing in one hand _(making sure they didn’t leave any.. stains, either),_ then just simply picked up Blue as well in the other. Blue gasped at how easily Red was handling his weight, but now it didn’t seem as impossible as before. Same for the inhuman speed they reached Blue’s quarters with. They didn’t meet anyone, luckily, and they also made sure to look around before entering the room.

Blue almost instantly stumbled to the bed as Red put him down, and laid on it, not even bothering to dress up. Red scratched the back of his neck, not being exactly sure on what to do next.

“Can you stay with me? Please?” Blue whined from the bed, and rolled over to free up some space.

Red got all flustered _(and Blue chuckled.. why does he have to be so adorable?),_ but nodded, and got on the bed. Blue almost instantly pulled him close, and rested his head on his chest.

“I have to ask you something.” Red started hesitantly as he laced his fingers through Blue’s hair.

“Yes?” Blue’s word was mumbled into Red’s chest.

“You don’t mind that.. you know. What I am.”

“It’s.. it’s unusual, but I don’t think so. No. I don’t. I.. really like you, you know.” Blue squirmed closer into Red’s grasp, and Red gladly embraced him.

“I like you too, Blue.” He sighed in relief, but Blue probably didn’t hear it. He was already asleep. And Red, even though he didn’t require any sleep, gladly stayed with him.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Right, so did anyone _see_ anything, then?” The meeting led by Black didn’t really go anywhere. No one had actually seen the murder happen, it was all speculations.

“Seen? No. But Yellow is still hella sus. He was right around the medbay, I saw him exiting!” Cyan exclaimed.

“What? That’s nonsense! Red, however..” Yellow started, but was very quickly interrupted by Purple.

“Oh come on! Red’s with Blue all the time, and I’ve seen them doing tasks.”

“True.. inseparable.” Pink rolled his eyes as he glanced over to the couple. Blue was resting his head on Red’s shoulder, and they didn’t even pay attention to the whole meeting, whispering between eachother and chuckling every now and then.

“Gosh.. Alright, then we won’t vote for now.” Black massaged the bridge of his nose annoyedly. “And you two, just go to a room already!”

“Oh, we will.” Red smirked, and placed a soft kiss on Blue’s cheek.

The crewmates just rolled their eyes, and left one by one.

“I will always make sure you won’t get caught.” Blue whispered to Red when no one else was around anymore.

“And I will always protect you.” Red smiled softly. “Hey, how about we oblige to the captain’s orders?”

“Good idea.” Blue laughed as Red picked him up, and they headed to their personal quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just felt like writing some more action with these two, probably too much fluff but i couldn't help myself sorry ;~; this is really just smut and fluff that's all

Red and Blue have been together for a while. They made a lot of arrangements between eachother. Blue - somehow - was able to convince Red to stop with his 'mission' and not to harm anyone anymore, and even to try human food instead of.. _well, hurting crewmates for consuming reasons._ And even more surprisingly, he turned out to like them. Well, maybe it was also because of his newfound affection towards Blue. He felt like he could do anything if Blue asked in that lovely voice of his.

"Good morning." Red whispered into Blue's ear as Blue opened his eyes and grinded back on him. _He always made sure the crewmate woke up by himself, and got enough sleep._ "Hnng. Babe. What you're doing right now is, you know. Makes me hard."

Blue chuckled sleepily. Red always embraced him while sleeping, and it wasn't any different this time. Some tentacles wrapped around his waist as well, creeping out of Red's torso-mouth, pulling him even closer to Red.

"That makes two of us." Blue breathed in deeply. Feeling Red's length straining against his back, and those tendrils of his, slowly caressing his body was more than enough to make him want Red.

"So, may I, then?" Red sighed, and slowly snuck one tentacle under Blue's underwear, tugging at the hem of it. Then it pressed against Blue's member. "Oh.. babe.. you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready when you keep touching me like that." Blue gasped as the tentacles moved all over his chest, stroking his nipples and his abdomen, and then _that one_ gently brushed against his tip. _"Fuck."_

Red growled softly. His actual fingers trailed down on Blue's side, caressing the delicate skin carefully. "Would you like some help? Gods, you smell so nice." The mouth on his neck opened and the tongue licked along Blue's jawline.

"You sure are needy today." Blue snickered, but couldn't hide the effects Red had on him. He was squirming around in his grasp, searching for friction. "W-well.. what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for you to ask for it." Red smirked, but traced his tentacle lightly along Blue's erection, making him moan in pleasure.

"Please, Red, please, I.." He stammered and leaned back against Red.

The way Blue was trembling, the small whining noises he made, and of course the way his body pressed against Red's were _too much_. He was so beautiful, and Red just wanted to _devour_ him whole; _not literally though, of course._

He gave a last peck to Blue's neck, then began swapping positions with him. Soon, Blue was under him, staring up with hazy, lust-filled eyes, and he could examine him thoroughly from atop. And he liked what he saw.

"Red.. please." Blue sighed desperately when Red was still just looking at him, his chest raising and falling heavily.

"Give me that lovely hand of yours." Red's lip curled in a half smile, and he didn't even wait for a response; he grabbed Blue's hand, and directed it around his length. Blue didn't need to be asked twice either; he wrapped his fingers on the hard member, and firmly started stroking it. "Oh fuck yes." Red mumbled and shivered slightly, but kept up his composure. Some of his tendrils sneaked around Blue's hand lightly, as if encouraging his motions.

"You're so good to me." Red breathed out. His tentacles unconsciously petted Blue's body all over; it was rather the affectionate gesture. He methodically avoided touching Blue's length as of yet, though. _No, he will leave that for later._

Blue blushed and didn't stop with his motions, even though his own length was painfully hard and neglected during this. _He wanted to please Red._ "Am I doing good?" He asked in a faint tone.

"You're doing amazing, dear." Red looked down at him lovingly, and balanced himself on one palm to stroke Blue's soft locks with the other hand. "I'd love to just come in your hand and all over you, but you really deserve something too."

"Please." Blue whimpered, and his motions stumbled. "I want you." He dared to stop what he was doing, and raised his fingers to his lips, slowly licking along them, tasting precum while keeping an eye contact with Red the entire time.

Red swallowed hard. He felt his erection twitch, and his tendrils squeezed around Blue's wrist just a _tiny bit_ harder. He was clearly in distress, becoming more and more impatient. _Screw this, he's gonna take what he wanted all along._

"Alright, playtime's over." Red inhaled deeply, and pushed Blue's legs slightly more aside as his tendrils wrapped around them. "I'll take you apart."

Blue bit on his lower lip in anticipation, and traveled a hand down to help with holding his legs in position. He traced along his inner thigh, really wanting to just touch himself, but restraining himself from doing so. "I'm ready for you." He sighed.

"Then I won't prep you for long. You made me want you too much." Red stated as he slowly pushed a tendril inside Blue, coating him with lubricant. He looked at Blue as he arched his back and cried out his name, and couldn't help but stroke a hand along his own length. "Stars, you're pretty."

Red leaned down to Blue while pulling his tendril out of him, kissing along his neck and positioning his length to the man's entrance in the meanwhile. "Should I fuck you hard, or take it nice and slow?" He brushed his tip along Blue's hole, and the man below him whimpered, clinging to his neck.

"A-Anything, just do it.. Red, ple-ah!" Blue let out a surprised moan as Red began pushing into him. It was just _too damn good._ His fists clutched onto Red's shoulder and he nearly sobbed in pleasure. "Y-You feel so good.." He arched his back as he dragged his nails along Red's skin. Red didn't really move, just very slightly thrusted into him, and he was desperate for more. "Please, more, please.." He whined lowly.

"You're lovely when you beg. So hot and tight." He kept pushing in, but still _very slowly._ "I would love to take you fast and hard, but then it would end quickly. I wanna enjoy it. I wanna enjoy _you."_

Blue kept whimpering as Red thrusted into him gently, and as good as it felt, he really wished he just took him. _Fast and rough._ His own length was painfully hard, leaking precum and he raised a hand to touch himself.

"You're so impatient." Red chuckled as Blue wrapped his fingers around his length with a moan. "I won't stop you, but you know.. you shouldn't finish just yet. If you want to feel more of me."

Blue seriously had to fight off the urge to just pump himself to completion. _He wanted Red more._ He just held his member and let out little cries the more inches of Red he felt.

"You're holding back great." Red groaned and finally buried his whole length inside Blue. The crewmate whimpered and a hot tear rolled down his cheek.

"Red.." This came out almost incomprehensibly. It was even more difficult for him to not just cry out as Red began to thrust in and out deeply. He was basically shaking and panting. The hand on his erection moved slightly, and it just felt _too good to stop._

And then he felt the tendril around his wrist, the one he had already forgotten about, just pulling his hand away. He let out a disappointed whine, but then he instantly felt another tentacle wrapping around his member and stroking him.

"Let _me_ do that, babe." Red added as kept stroking him. His thrusts also became faster and more erratic as he found himself not being able to hold back any longer.

Blue was lost. He sobbed and held onto Red, his nails probably leaving mark on Red's skin but he couldn't even comprehend that at the moment, he just kept moaning and grasping Red as if his life depended on it. He could hazily hear Red whispering sweet little nothings to him, but it was mostly lost in the fog of pleasure that clouded his mind.

The release shook him suddenly, when Red hit against his prostate with one swift thrust, and then Red couldn't hold back either. He felt Blue tightening around him, and that was enough. He came inside Blue with a loud moan, and embraced him with both his arms and tentacles, holding him gently.

"I love you, Blue." He mumbled in his ears at one point, and Blue responded with a high pitched whine and by burying his face into the crook of Red's neck. Red just chuckled. "You're adorable."

"No, you." Blue muttered back, blushing furiously. No matter how long they'd been together, Red could still very much make him blush and behave like a schoolboy with a crush. And of course, Red finding it _adorable_ just made him even more flustered.

Red laid down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Anyways, what about that meeting later? Anyone thinking I'm sus?"

Blue laughed, still a bit weakly. "No, in fact I think they will give you a promotion at this point for being such a hardworking _crewmate."_

Red laughed as well. Blue did try to teach him how to do tasks, and even though he was clumsy and bad at most, he really did do his best. It made Blue happy. And it definitely made the others not suspect anything.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Looking forward to it."

"Hmm. I'm not. Maybe we should skip it and go for round two." Blue grinned, and rolled on top of Red playfully.

Red gripped his waist, and gave him a half smile. "Love the idea."

They, of course, _did_ miss that meeting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and ♡'s really motivate me to write more and they also make me happy <: so why not leave one if you enyojed it? ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> edit: omg thank you so much for all the ♡'s, never expected this to get this much attention but it's super welcome, along with comments!! ♡ i totally wanna write more of them when i'll have time ;v;


End file.
